


Candy Thief

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober Halloween Fics 2017 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Crossover Pairings, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Minor Violence, Stealing Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Rob had one job that Gretel wanted him to do and he still messed it up because of Sheik's candy stealing ways.





	Candy Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 11 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "sweets". It's short and sweet. Enjoy!

Rob was thankful that he had something to do outside of Smash Brothers Mansion. It was tiresome to spend most of the days in the mansion training for the upcoming tournaments just to keep your rank up. Rob knew that if his sister was doing most of the fighting anyway that he could relax unless a substitute was needed. At the beginning, Rob would have been infuriated at the idea of not being able to enter as many tournaments. During this season, Rob enjoyed his part-time job.

The male tactician got a job at Grimm's Candy Shop. Peach had showed him and a few other Smashers the candy shop that recently opened up. A cute girl with bubblegum pink hair and a candy themed outfit was in charge of the shop. Said girl was easy to speak to despite how attractive she was. Rob wasn't the best with talking with others so someone as patient as the candy shop owner was a plus.

Her name was Gretel and she had an interesting backstory. The girl was a witch hunter from Mel Fair Land who originally owned a candy shop there. She refused to participate in the Queen's Blade in her world so she came to Smashopolis in order to set up her shop and sell sweets in peace. That wouldn't be without consequence though. Apparently, trouble followed her and she often had to close the shop to deal with the monsters that pursued her. Rob offered to support her shop when she needed to be away and thus he landed a job at Grimm's Candy Shop.

Gretel was the best teacher he could ask for. Granted, Peach rolled her eyes when being compared to the witch hunter but Gretel's way of teaching Rob how to bake made so much sense. Gretel had closed the shop early on some days to teach Rob skills and techniques he needed to succeed running the store while she was gone. His hard work paid off. While his baking would never be as great as Gretel's, it was passable to sell on days she wasn't there.

Rob wasn't alone though. Another Smasher got hired for an entirely different reason…and was the reason why the sweets were disappearing from the display case.

"…Sheik…can you not eat the muffins I baked? The store has to look nice and neat before Gretel comes back."

Of all the Smashers that could have assisted him, it surprised the tactician that it was Sheik. Sheik appeared to be the mysterious ninja who wouldn't bother associating himself with a sweet's store. Rob learned Sheik was a quirky individual who enjoyed messing around outside of Smash. This was a stark contrast to Zelda who refused to indulge in something fun.

And as Rob learned, not only did Sheik have a sweet tooth but also he slacked off whenever Gretel was absent. Sheik's main job was to play the harp. It gave the place a soothing melody while the customers grabbed as many delicious desserts from the racks as they could.

"You have to bake more anyway," Sheik said as a matter of fact statement. "They're good by the way."

Rob puffed his cheeks. "There are still customers here! You're being unprofessional!"

Sheik ignored Rob's concern and snatched the remaining pumpkin muffins, "You have Agitha assisting you too."

"That's not the point…"

Bringing up Agitha was Sheik's way of changing the conversation in his favor. Rob needed the Sheikah to see why it would be a bad idea to take the food he had baked. Then again, Sheik had been staring at the candy machine all day. It was next to the counter where Rob has been standing.

"If you leave the cakes any longer, they'll burn. I doubt Agitha can get them all out in time."

The tactician grumbled something under his breath. Sheik just wanted Rob away from the counter before he took a bite out of something else. It wouldn't take long. Rob would go into the kitchen, help Agitha out and return quickly. If he caught the Sheikah in the act, he could complain to Gretel about it.

Rob forgot that Sheik was a good liar. While Agitha had been in the candy shop in the morning, she had apparently left when he wasn't looking. There was no one in the kitchen to watch the baked goods. The short Smasher struggled to get everything out of the oven. He was certain that he lowered the temperature so that nothing would burn. He sighed in relief that everything came out okay. He took the cakes out and placed them on the counter. He would let the cakes cool before he put them out for sale. Now, the priority was to catch Sheik in the act of taking a bite of his desserts.

Instead of seeing Sheik doing simple "taste testing", Rob came out of the kitchen just to witness Sheik stealing all the candy from the containers without paying for them. The snowy haired tactician gawked at the Smasher doing such a bold thing.

"S-Sheik, what are you doing?!"

"Getting my pay for the day. Don't worry. I'll pay her back later."

"Sheik! You can't steal from the store! Gretel will find out."

"No, she'll just blame you," Sheik said simply. "You're on watch duty today and I'm just here. I'll take my fill and leave."

"To hell you're not! You're going to put the candy back and-"

"I'm back Rob! How have you-what did you do?!"

Rob turned around to see his boss. The cute witch hunter came back with her giant lollipop attached to her back. She expected the store to be tidy when she returned but the empty rack of candy wasn't going to help the situation.

"Oh, welcome back Gretel," he began in a rather meek voice. "I was just telling Sheik how he shouldn't be taking the candy without your permission."

One would think Rob's explanation was reasonable. Gretel's stared intensely into his brown eyes.

"Sheik isn't here. He wasn't on duty. It was just you and you alone. Now tell me what you did with the candy before things get ugly."

"But I'm telling you Sheik's the one who…huh?"

Rob turned toward Sheik, who he was going to finger as the culprit. Of course the most suspicious person would ditch him. Of course Sheik would leave him to Gretel's wrath.

"Rob…" Gretel began in a dark tone. Her fists shook uncontrollably and her hair started to change color.

The tactician shivered at the rather masculine tone that his boss took. "G-Gretel, come on. You know I'm not that type of person. You know that Sheik is the only one who could take your candy for free…"

Rob looked around the shop. Why did everyone decide to leave at that moment? Why was he going to suffer alone?

"Rob…I gave you one job…ONE JOB! And you let Sheik screw it up for you!" Gretel snapped. At this point, her clothes started to change as did her facial features and her hair color. Rob could only scream as he got backed into a corner.

"Eeek! Gretel! Please don't let Hansel out! You know how much pain he puts me in! Gretel! Please-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

On the roof of Grimm's Candy Shop, Sheik held onto the large bag of candy for dear life. The Sheikah could very well make money off of giving this entire bad to Gaius when he decided to sneak into the world. Sheik had to pull his shemagh away from his mouth just to pop the piece of candy into his mouth. He chewed on it slightly before swallowing it.

"And Gretel always makes the best candy."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 1553 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. There are only a few people who actually work at Grimm's Candy Shop. Rob and Sheik are there in all timelines starting from the first fic that Gretel appears in and from there, Pink (female Villager), Phosphora and Agitha might join in as assistances.
> 
> 2\. Hansel is Gretel's split personality. He only comes out when Gretel is under a lot of stress. Hansel is sex crazy and more violent. Fitting for a witch hunter who struggled to survive in Mel Fair Land and earned her title as such.


End file.
